


Warm on a Cold Night

by forgottencereal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (?), Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottencereal/pseuds/forgottencereal
Summary: Comfort snacking with Beelzebub.[gn!reader, can be read as platonic or romantic]
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Warm on a Cold Night

After some months in the Devildom, you thought you had found a routine. Many things remained constant. Things like Mammon trying to steal valuable items; like Lucifer berating him for any number of reasons. Levi’s invites to play Mononoke Land, and Asmo’s for spa days and shopping. Satan’s book and movie recommendations. Napping with Belphie and having midnight snacks with Beel. Things like the moon shining bright at any time of day.

However, there were days when you found yourself missing things from the human world. Being able to eat without worrying about dangerous foods. Chatting with your friends at the end of a rough day. People watching at a cafe. Feeling the sun warming your skin, and watching the clouds drift through the sky.

It was on a day like that when you found yourself sitting on the front steps of the House of Lamentation, watching the starless sky, cradling the mug of warm tea you had prepared for yourself. Nothing in particular had gone wrong, but you had seen the date and realized it was your best friend’s birthday. You had thought of asking permission to use the portal to the human realm, if only to get a signal on your phone so you could contact them.

 _Happy birthday,_ you think, hoping the sentiment carries over to them across the portal. _Sorry I can’t see you today. I miss talking to you._ At least the moon could keep you company.

A puff of air escapes through your nose, a lame excuse for a laugh, as tears begin to gather in your eyes. “Shit.” You rub at your eyes before any can fall.

A voice from behind called your name, nearly making you drop your mug. “What are you doing out here?” You immediately recognized the low voice and turned around to confirm that it was Beelzebub, armed with snacks enough for five regular people.

You blinked away your shock before responding. “Hey, Beel. Just thinking.”

He takes a long look at your face, brows furrowed, and you hope that you did not like too much of a mess.

“Were you crying?” he finally asks, opening one of the snacks in his hands.

 _So much for that, I guess._ You sigh and your lips twitch into a grin. Beel really was too blunt sometimes. “It’s nothing,” you say quietly, then turn to watch the sky.

You received no verbal response, only the sound of Beelzebub’s clothes rustling as he sat next to you (which was more comforting than you would be willing to admit at the moment).

As he went through his snacks, he observed you out of the corner of his eye. Even though you tried to assure him nothing was wrong, something was off. He could be a bit dense at times, but he was by no means _dumb_. 

_It seems like they don’t want to talk about it._ He scanned your face, noting the redness in your eyes, the way the moonlight was reflected in them—

 _This really isn’t the time,_ he admonished himself. He had to come up with a way to make you feel better as quickly as possible, or else he would fully lose his appetite. Then it clicked—there was a reason comfort foods were called that. He checked the snacks he had brought, which were already running low.

You had been lost in thought when you heard Beel stand and enter the house. _He’s probably done eating,_ you noted, pointedly ignoring the chill that settled around you in his absence. You shivered. _It wasn’t like he meant to do anything else._

To your surprise, the door opened again, revealing Beel with a new pile of snacks. He retook his place next to you, opening a bag of your favorite Devildom chips and tilting it towards you. 

“Want some?” he asked, lips quirked in a small smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Suddenly, you could not feel the breeze hitting your skin, or the cold weight in your chest; only warmth from the tender expression on his face. 

_He didn’t even get any chips yet._

You grabbed a handful of chips, returning his smile with one of your own. He could see that this one was more genuine, and he felt a burst of something like pride. Satisfied, he took some chips as well, taking care not to accidentally finish them before you could get some more. The two of you continued to eat in silence as you watched the moon again. 

A breeze suddenly kicked up, causing you to shiver. Beel looked towards you, concerned since he knew you were more affected by the cold than he was. “You cold?” When you responded with a nod, he lifted the arm next to you as an invitation, which you gladly accepted. He did not pause in his snacking, having just opened a new package.

As you leaned against Beel’s warm side, your thoughts wandered towards your friend again. _Happy birthday_. _Sorry I can’t talk to you today, but we should definitely hang out when I get back._ _I miss you a lot sometimes, but I met some good people in the meantime._ You smiled, eyes turning towards the demon demolishing a stack of food next to you.

And when you looked back at the sky, you did not notice him watching you and cracking a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> not to be a beel simp on main but i miss my friends & would like a hug :/
> 
> comments appreciated <3
> 
> [2/14/21: minor edits bec they were bothering me]


End file.
